dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
PS3 In-depth Guide
Introduction How this guide helps you : :: - This guide is dedicated to helping newer (and older) players alike. This should be a fairly detailed, and extensive guide covering everything that you need to know about the land of Etheria. Let's move on, shall we? :: What this guide will explain and what it will not explain :: - I will be explaining all the base game maps and will eventually get into detail about all the Shards DLC. Each one going into depth and teaching you tricks and tips on how to accomplish them. I will not, however, be explaining challenges. They are meant for you to figure out (hence why they're called challenges.) and to accomplish. :: If you are to continue reading on, here's a pre-mature spoiler alert. Starting Off Making your first character : :: - As with any good Role Playing Game, you get to make your character. In this case, you get the choice of 4 different characters; ::: - The Apprentice ::: - The Squire ::: - The Huntress ::: - The Monk : :: - Each one having their own unique towers and abilities, it is ultimately up to you to decide on what character you want to pick. A good suggestion for you newer players is to create 2 of each character. This way, one character can be dedicated to Towers, and one to DPSing. :: Choosing his or her role :: - It is recommended that you have a Tower character and a DPS character, but you can also make a Hybrid (which utilizes both DPS and Towers). Speccing each character (placing points into their stats) will determine how effective you are in combat. Again, this is completely up to you. :: Making it your playstyle :::: - I do not actively encourage following guides straight through from the beggining, all the way to the end. This can kill your experience, so I suggest the following; ::::: - Depending on your playstyle, you will find one character better than the other. What character you play as makes the game either easy, or fairly difficult. ::::: - At first your character may seem weak and utterly pointless, but follow through with it. You can get better gear to help with the more difficult maps. ::::: - Choose what you want to do. You don't have to follow my guidelines at all, or builds, and you can make your own. Which is what you should (and I strongly advise) do before reading about the maps. Getting used to the feel for the Game :::: - This isn't your typical Tower Defense or Role Playing Game. This is, effectively, a Hybrid game. It's a one-of-a-kind game and there's nothing like it. At first you may not like it (because your character is unbareably slow and weak), but once you get past the first part of the game (pretty much to Insane levels) you'll start falling in love (if you haven't already) with the game. :::: - The game utilizes simple, yet effective, controls and game play styles. You will get used to the controls fairly quickly (and should, because there's a tutorial right in the beggining of the game. It earns you a trophy, so you might as well do it.) and then you can continue playing. Starting Maps Map Section 1 *Deeper Well ::: - By no means is this map hard... at all. In fact, it's very quite simple. Just beat this map and move on to the next one. *Foundries and Forges ::: - A new map, which has a fair challenge waiting for you in the later waves. Just keep your wits about you and you should do just fine. ::: Updates *Update 1 - Edited a few minor things and fixed some spelling errors. Will be finishing Section 1 tomorrow. Category:Guides